


Gallifreyan Pronunciation Guide for works by TheBee

by TheBee



Series: The Riches of Gallifrey [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005), Sarah Jane Adventures, Torchwood
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, F/M, pronunciation guide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 11:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10463571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBee/pseuds/TheBee
Summary: Gallifreyan words used in stories by meSome words include "literal" translations, as well as their idiomatic meanings





	

**Gallifreyan _Pronunciation_             Definition(s)**

arok                  _(AIR-uk)_ part of male Gallifreyan sexual anatomy, the male penetrative member which breaches once aroused

filakha              _(fih-LAHK-ah)_            part of female Gallifreyan sexual anatomy, cilia-like structures within the female cavity

hekal                _(heh-KAHL)_              a color humans can't see

kamdarak         _(KAM-dar-ak)_         part of Gallifreyan sexual anatomy, the opening to both female and male sexual organs

katherikon       _(keh-THAIR-ih-ken)_   "Path-Chooser," an individual who is the nexus or center of multiple timelines  
                         [the "voiced" TH of There]

kletlohn           _(KLEET-lohn)_             "Forgive me-who-is-lower-in-status-than-you," an apology from a lower caste Gallifreyan to a higher caste Gallifreyan

kraaltek           _(krah-AHL-tekk)_         An insult

latara              _(lah-TAR-ah)_             "Life-Weaver," Loom Mistress--a female who runs the procreation looms on Gallifrey

shakaral           _(shak-uh-RAWL)_          part of female Gallifreyan sexual anatomy, an organ which triggers orgasm in the male

tehlsohka         _(tayl-SO-kah)_         "She-Who-Is-Mine-Alone," a male-to-female Gallifreyan romantic endearment

tehlnakarn       _(TAYLN-ah-karn)_         "My-Seedgiver-To-Hoard," a female-to-male Gallifreyan romantic endearment

tekhu               _(TEKK-hoo)_              a color humans can't see

temekarn         _(TEM-eh-karn)_            part of female Gallifreyan sexual anatomy, a pouch which retains male seminal fluid


End file.
